


Love, Peter

by starksparker



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Funeral, Wedding Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 02:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13560510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksparker/pseuds/starksparker
Summary: Wedding days are supposed to be magical and special, but when you’re marrying Peter Parker, they don’t always go as planned.





	Love, Peter

The white gown clung to your body like a sleeve. It was everything you ever dreamed off. The second you put the dress on, you knew. Tears brimmed in your eyes and you knew. You walked out in front of your mom, maid of honor, Pepper, May, all eyes on you and they even knew. You beamed like the sun on the first day of spring. Everyone knew. One look in the mirror and pure bliss and joy. It was your dress.

Now, today, was the day. The dress would sparkle under the lights while you walked down the aisle with your arm interlocked with your dad's and you’d see Peter. A stunning, tailored, black suit with a tie that matched the colors of your wedding. His hair would be slicked back besides that one curl that always hung in front of his forehead. You knew you’d cry before you reached him but it wouldn’t matter because you’d finally be marrying Peter Parker.

It was nearly time. Your hair was done and your makeup was perfected. Your veil cascading down your back and your bridal party were taking their places to exit your dressing room, that was until a knock sounded at the door. Your maid of honor opened it to reveal Ned in a simple tux, a boutonniere matching the wedding colors.

“Hey, y/n, can I talk to you real quick?” Ned asks and you excuse yourself, following him into the hallway.

“Spider-Man?” You ask.

“Yeah,” Ned nods, lightly hanging his head. “He said he was sorry and gave me a note to give you. He said he’d be back as soon as he could and Tony went with him to help.”

You let out a soft laugh with the roll of your eyes. “Can’t bad guys take a day off for once?”

“He’s got Tony. It’ll be alright.” Ned reassures, passing you the piece of paper.

“Yeah,” You nod with a heavy heart.

“You look nice by the way. Peter is probably gonna forget how to speak when he sees you.”

“Thanks, Ned.” You give a sincere smile before glancing at the note in your hands. “I’m gonna get back.”

“I’ll take care of the guests for you.”

The two of you make your separate ways. Your wedding party was sitting, waiting to find out what was going on. You came up with some off the shoulder lie about Peter’s job. Thye needed him least minute but it shouldn’t be too long. Of course, most of your wedding party wasn’t happy. They didn’t know about Peter being Spider-Man. They didn’t know he was busy saving the city, innocent people. They all just assume he cares more about his job than you but you deal with it. You know the truth and you accept it. It sucks, of course, it sucks, this is your wedding day and he’s out there risking his life but you understand that he has to do it. So, you sit and you wait.

And you wait.

And wait.

And wait.

Hours passed and there was no sign of Peter. No text. No phone call. No him bursting through the doors, bleeding and bruised with a lopsided, apologetic smile. Just, nothing. Silence. Ned kept checking in and after the third hour, he dismissed the guests. After hour four, you dismissed your wedding party, all of them looking like they were going to kill Peter themselves when they saw him next.

“You read his note yet?” Ned asks as he joins you in your room, leaving the door open in case Peter happened to stroll in.

“Nah, figured I’d wait until everyone left. I know it’s gonna make me cry.” You huff.

“Maybe you should read it now.” Ned suggests, him feeling worried for Peter and hurt for you.

“Guess, so.” You shrug and unfold the letter.

_“I’m so so sorry. I know this is supposed to be our day and I can’t start to explain how sorry I am but, I have to do this. I promise, I’ll be back soon. Tony is coming with, so don’t worry. I love you. I’m coming home, promise._

_Love, Peter.”_

“Says he’s sorry and he’s coming home.” You fold the paper up, biting your lip with the feeling of dread that sinks in your stomach.

Ned doesn’t answer however, his sight is set at the door frame. He lightly nudges your shoulder for you to look up. And for the split second it takes you to register to look up, your heart lifts with the hope that it’s Peter but it sunk right back to the pit of your stomach when your eyes landed on Tony. No Peter in sight, just Tony. A despair drenched Tony Stark.

You knew without the words coming from his mouth.

* * *

Your black dress clung to your body. Your hair was back in a tight bun. The redness of your eyes was on display for everyone to see. Your eyes were sunken in and the small bit of light that bled through the clouds burned. But, it was nothing compared to the constant stabbing, strangling pain your heart was in. And it only got worse.

May looked like she hadn’t slept and she hadn’t. Peter was her everything and now he’s gone. And Ben is gone. And her family is gone. She looked as though she’d age twenty years in only two days. Her hands shook in her lap, clutching a handkerchief that she was constantly moving to her eyes to wipe her tears.

Ned holds a straight face but every now and then, you’d catch his chin quivering and him taking in a deep breath, trying his hardest to stay put together. But, you weren’t sure if he was trying to stay put together for himself, for you, for May, or because Peter wouldn’t want him to be sad. Regardless, he was fucking trying and it wasn’t working.

And then there was Tony. His eyes shielded behind black sunglasses, the ones Peter picked out for Christmas the year prior. His left hand shook while he held it in his right hand. His mouth was slightly open and it was more than obvious he was holding himself together as much as he could but behind the dark sunglasses, his eyes were sunken in, puffy, and bloodshot.

Funerals are not happy. They are not a time where people celebrate the life of someone. They are a time where people mourn. Mourn someone that is never coming back. When you die, you die. That’s it and now you’re faced with the scary reality you knew would happen. The casket laid in front of you and inside was Peter and he was going to be six feet under and concrete would be poured over top. That was it. This was it. If you wanted to talk to him, you’d have to come to his grave, to the tombstone that reads ‘Peter Benjamin Parker, someone has to look out for the little guy, right?’ And you'd have to hope that he was looking out of the little guys in some type of afterlife where he could hear you and you weren't completely insane talking to a piece of concrete sticking out of the ground.

One by one, everyone took turns placing a white rose on top of the mahogany casket. Your fingers brushed against the wood when you placed your rose down, replaying the smile he flashed the night before he died. The way your heart soared with pure excitement that you’d be  _'Mrs. Parker'_  the following day. But now, you’re sitting down and your heart is wrapped in barbed wire and the casket is being lowered into the ground; and with every inch it moves, the barbed wire digs into your heart, swearing your heart was going to completely explode at any moment and the loudest sob would escape your lips. But, nothing. More silence.

The casket went into the ground and everyone stood up to leave, knowing this was the end and it was real. The cement truck poured cement into the grave and with a heavy sigh, you wiped the tears that managed to slip down your cheeks and you got up. Tony was waiting for you at the very back.

“He would have wanted you to have it.” Tony says, handing you the red mask.

“Yeah,” You mumble, taking the mask and rubbing your thumbs over the fabric that shielded his blush when you kissed him the first time.

“I’m sorry.” Tony says.

“He’s coming home.” Tony’s brows furrowed with your words and you shook your head, having Peter's last words you’ll ever have from him memorized. You take a deep breath and directly quote the boy with a shy smile. “I’m coming home, promise.”


End file.
